


high for this

by starlightkingdom



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Male Masturbation, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: thanks for reading! Also posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/You
Kudos: 7





	high for this

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Also posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

It had been a long day at work and you just wanted to get home, eat some food and drink the bottle of wine you saved from the weekend. Pulling onto your drive, you see his car sitting in the driveway, a thrill runs through you and you run through the door excited to see him.

Walking through your house, you look in every room but don’t see him anywhere, his boots were by the door, his hat hung up on the stand but no Lee. Shouting out for him he doesn’t respond so you climb the stairs hoping he’s maybe just not heard you. With each climb of the stairs the moaning gets louder, until you can only hear his low timbre groan, the one that usually turns you into a puddle, “Lee, is that you?” you call up the stairs one more time, not fully convinced you know what you’d do if it was anyone else. The groaning gets louder and you walk into your bathroom absolutely stunned at what you see.

He stood in the shower facing you with his hard cock in his hand, pumping back and forth, biting his bottom lip. You watch mesmerised as he palms himself, rubbing his thumb over the tip before sliding his hand down and up, tightening his fist as he moves. You see his balls tighten and his thighs shake before he moans for you, spilling across his hand and breathing quickly to regain his senses. 

You stood the entire time watching stunned with your mouth open, occasionally biting your lip and whining. He has a habit of letting you catch him like this, knowing how much it turns you on to watch him touch himself, even better if he's pinned you to the bed while he does it. He grins at you, noting how turned on you look and climbs out the shower patting himself dry with the soft towel, walking closer to you and running the back of his hand over your cheek and smirking at how warm your cheeks are. “Come to the bedroom, little one, let’s have some fun”. You snap out of your daze and look up at him as he leaves the room, grabbing your hand and pulling you behind him.

“Strip for me princess, let me see you.” You nod quickly and undress faster than seems humanly possible just wanting to feel him on you, skin to skin. Walking around you in a circle he runs his fingertips over you, the slightest touch making you whine in desperation. “On the bed princess, get into position.” You bite your lip and nod, climbing up on the bed you shared with your loving husband, kneeling in the centre with your hands resting on your thighs. However, instead of joining you, he leaves the room. You know better than to look up and risk seeing him watching and waiting for you to mess up so he can punish you. Last time you couldn’t sit down comfortably for a week and he gloated everytime you gasped when he ran his hands over your sore behind.

He returns to the room a few minutes later with a glass of whiskey full of ice cubes, the condensation already dripping down the glass as he sets it down and takes his position behind you. Softly wrapping his big hand around your throat and pulling you up so your back rests against his chest, he uses his other hand to explore your soft skin. Running his cool fingers over your nipples gently and kissing the spot behind your ear that makes you moan. 

He whispers huskily in your ear, “Let’s see how ready you are for Daddy, my little one.” Letting his fingers roam down your stomach, he cups your pussy and lets his index finger swipe through your hot, wet folds. “Fuck, Princess, you’re so wet for me and I’ve barely even touched you yet.” You whine and push your ass back against his groin, making him laugh in your ear, “Are you feeling needy for me?” He pushes a finger hard onto your clit and rubs it in firm circles, the feeling too much, you grab his wrist and try to pull him away.

He bites your shoulder in warning. “Ah ah, we’re going to play a game little one, Daddy is going to make you cum over and over. If you touch my hand, you are not allowed to cum for a week. Understood, princess?” You close your eyes and nod, moaning out as he roughly rubs your clit. He pushes his fingers lower and slides one of his thick fingers deep inside you, not enough to fill you up but he knows how to curl it up just right to have you screaming and begging him to let you cum. 

Half an hour he's kept you in this same spot, you’ve lost count of how many times he’s made you cum. Your whole body feels like it's on fire and you can’t cope with the overwhelming feeling, Lee gets off on overstimulating you though and he keeps going. You’re begging him to stop, but you make no real effort to push him off, his fingers continue to rub you perfectly, knowing your body so well. Drawing another two small orgasms out of you, he stops and turns you in his arms, the look of bliss on your face is the most beautiful thing he will ever see. Kissing you gently and you relax into one another, laying down on the comfy bed, he leans back and grabs his drink, looking at you smiling and sated.

Closing your eyes and smiling, you don’t expect him to move his hand back down and slowly rub you again. “Please Daddy, it’s too much,” you whine and without thinking, grab his wrist and pull his hand away to stop him.

You hadn’t realised the repercussions of what just happened, you just lay in his arms and relax, until he chuckles to himself. “Mmm princess, it looks like you’re going to have a frustrating week ahead of you,” he says looking down at you and smirking. You try to protest but he pulls you up and kisses you, his tongue massaging yours and his hand holding your head. There's nowhere you’d rather be than in his arms right now, shame he plans on making your week ahead an absolute nightmare.


End file.
